1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an infrared emitter, and especially to an infrared emitter taking advantage of the mode of arrangement of a plurality of infrared emitting diodes in a photodiode emitting-medium to inhibit disturbance of crosstalk, the emitter is applied to industries of audio/video playing, car audio/video equipment and hi-fi equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The living standards of the people in the world are continuously elevated, people think more and more highly of the life of leisure and the quality of life. The fond of enjoyment of audio-video amusements of people are extremely eager as to have specific spaces for audio-video amusements in their homes in order to enjoy acoustic and optic appreciations of as those used to be provided only in the highest class for a national music hall. While audio-video equipment for providing audio-video amusements can not only give the viewers/listeners the images of clear pictures to satisfy acoustic and optic feelings, but to provide necessary emergence of sounds; it is always the goal of the manufacturers of the art to satisfy acoustic feeling of listeners in enjoying natural as well as clear sounds.
Manufacturers of the art nowadays use two infrared RF emitters to receive the sounds from left sound channel and right sound channel, then simultaneously make transmission of the amplified sounds of the left sound channel and right sound channel in the mode of FM carrier wave, and lastly, have the sounds of the left sound channel and right sound channel transmitted to wireless earphones by means of Darlington amplifying circuits in the photodiode emitting-media and 8 infrared diodes arranged on the parts of the photodiode emitting-media.
The above stated mode of transmission has the following flaws:                1. It can create a phenomenon of triggering among different emitting frequencies to in turn create crosstalk, i.e., during the transmission process, signal sources with different frequencies are heard to have impure sounds not from the emitter. For example, a listener listening to a first channel hears the sounds from a second channel. This is crosstalk created by ununiform distribution of energy of frequency of the light in the air.        2. The other way is to use two infrared RF emitters and 8 infrared diodes to inhibit the problem of crosstalk; the design of circuitry for them is more complicated, and the cost of production is high that does not meet the tendency for electronic products to be light, thin and small.        
In view of the above stated, the present invention is developed to overcome the conventional flaws.